L'histoire de Luxanna et Garen Crownguard à l'université de Piltover
by Whiitem
Summary: Luxanna et Garen sont voués à êtres pauvres. Mais un homme va changer leur vie. Ils se retrouvent à l'université de Piltover et vont découvrir le monde. Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Luxanna, Dame de lumière et Garen, Justice de Demacia : DEMACIAAAAAAA ! (bonne lecture, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site)


Loin de toutes civilisations, il y'avait une auberge. Pas n'importe qu'elle auberge, c'était l'auberge du soleil levant! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, c'est mon grand père qui lui a donné ce nom. Moi, Luxanna Crownguard et mon frère, Garen Crownguard somme fils de Jarvan IV.

Mais malgré sa richesse, nous sommes voués à être aubergiste à vie, moi je rêve de faire des études et garen rêve de devenir preux chevalier. D'ailleurs, hihi, il aime crier DEMACIAAAAAA, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais vous allez voir que je vais faire une découverte étonnante qui va bouleverser ma vie et celle de mon frère.

_**CHAPITRE 1: UNE LUEUR D'ESPOIR**_

Ce jour-là, Luxanna allait en ville, à Demacia, chercher du pain et d'autres bricoles pour l'auberge. Comme toutes les semaines, elle allait dire bonjour aux commerçants du marché mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à repartir, elle vit cette étrange personnage dans le noir. Il était vêtu d'une cape, enfin une cape trouée avec des lames au bout. Il avait aussi une capuche violette et une ENORME lame a la main droite. Il me rapelle Assassin's Creed mais passons. Il intrigua le regard de la jeune fille qui lui demanda son nom. Il répondit d'un ton sec:

"Je ne suis pas ici pour parler mademoiselle, je vend des objets qui ne vous interesseront pas."

Luxanna répliqua: "Que vendez-vous ?

-Je vend deux places pour l'université de Piltover. Moi et ma soeur ont été chargés de vendre ces places à Luxanna et Garen Crownguard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois que c'est des Demaciens.

-Ah et vous pourriez me les vendre ?!

-Cela vous interesse ? Vraiment ?

-Oui bien sûr mais sont-elles chères ?

-Non, ellles sont gratuites. Mais je ne peux pas vous les vendres mademoiselle. Ces places sont pour Luxanna et Garen, mais vous les connaissez peut-être ?

-Je dirai même plus que je les connais mieux que personne !

-Vous êtes leur mère ? leur amie ?

-Non. Je suis Luxanna Crownguard !

-C'est VRAI ? Génial ! Je vous les donne et …

-Merciiiiiii ! J'en rêvais tellement depuis si longtemps !

-MAIS ! je n'ai pas le temps de trop vous raconter mais soyez à la gare de Demacia à 9h00 demain matin sur le quai neuf trois quarts. Votre guide vous y attendra. Si vous venez, enfin vous n'avez plus le choix, il faudra prendre vos vêtements car vous ne repartirez pas avant

LONGTEMPS !

-Euh .. d'ac… d'accord!

-Bien, on se retrouvera peut-être là-bas.

-Au revoir! Et merci !"

Luxanna éclata en sanglot, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes de joies. Son rêve et celui de son frère se réalisaient. Elle allait rejoindre la plus grande Université de toutes la Westphalie. Elle retourna en sautillant chez elle voyant l'homme à capuche sans nom aux énormes lames disparaîtrent dans la brume avec sa soeur encore inconnu aux yeux de tous. En rentrant , Luxanna prévena son frère. Tout deux, ils préparèrent leur valise pour partir. Le soir, ils entamèrent un léger sommeil le coeur rempli d'espoir et de joie n'attendant plus que le réveil du lendemain.

C'est à ce moment là, que garen fit une remarque fort intéressante:

"Mais .. le quai neuf trois quarts, il n'existe pas !

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça! Et on ne connaît même pas notre guide !

- … Nous verrons demain mais je vais essayer de voir si une de mes conaissances ne connaît pas cette individu à capuche violette!"

Pendant que garen partit téléphoner, luxanna soupira

une fois,

Deux fois,

Trois fois,

Et s'endormit.

Garen remonta et s'endormit à son tour, garen soupira

Une fois,

Deux fois,

Bref.

Nos deux frères et soeurs ne se doutent pas qu'ils ont un avenir plus incroyable que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Luxanna, dame de lumière et Garen,Justice de Demacia deviendrait deux légendes.


End file.
